Noche de Hospital
by GriisleChan
Summary: Por mera casualidad, Ivan y Yao se topan en aquel curioso hospital, todo a base de uno de sus hermanos. Para bien del ruso, más que nada, porque aquel encuentro le sirvió para, además de sentirme un poco mejor, recalcar lo que sentía por el asiático. RoChu y una mención de AsaKiku. One-Shot *AU*


¡Hola! Aquí mi primer RoChu n3n y que escribo con todo cariño para una gran amiga~ Aexis x3 se lo debía desde hace uffff XD pero bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? u3u

Es medio flojito, ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo con ellos, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en el :'c y se también que el titulo es medio chimbo XD pero no se me ocurrió otro u-u

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~~~~

**Aclaraciones:** AU. Posible OOC. Uso de nombres humanos. Mención de AsaKiku (yep~ u3u) y... que esta medio rarito.

¡Espero te guste Ae! sino, vienes a golpearme(?) ok eso no :'c

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Noche de Hospital**

**.**

Yao entró a aquella blanquecina y neutral habitación, típica de hospital, con el semblante aún preocupado, pero ya un poco relajado al saber que todo estaba bien. Llevaba una bandeja con una ración de comida y se llegó hasta la cama en donde residía el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos menores, ese quien recién había tenido un accidente.

-¡He traído la comida! Asegúrate de comer bien, Kiku- la colocó en las piernas del susodicho.

-Muchas gracias Yao-nii- susurró el menor viendo con curiosidad su cena, definitivamente la comida de hospital se veía horrible. Claro, probó un bocado imaginando que no podía ser tan malo, o eso pensó...

-¡Kiku! ¿Qué pasa?- se exaltó al ver a su hermano cambiar de color y con una mueca de total disgusto.

-S-sabe horrible...- tragó duro, haciendo pasar ese sabor espantoso, y tomó un sorbo de la bebida, la cual estaba igual de simple que la comida.

Yao soltó una risita, aliviado ¡Por un momento se había asustado! Pero bueno, era cierto que la comida en los hospitales no era para nada... Buena.

De pronto, mientras kiku se debatía si el seguir comiendo o no, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Yao fue a atender, curioso, y una vez que la abrió su semblante cambió a uno de disgusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- bufó, viendo al recién llegado, con el ceño fruncido ¡Mira que no le caía para nada bien ese chico!

-No es obvio- se hizo el inocente, para molestar al chino, señalando hacia donde estaba el peli negro.

Yao hubiese cerrado la puerta en su cara, con todo gusto, pero el británico le había hecho un lado y se acercó hasta su hermanito. Además, por si fuera poco, le dio un beso rápido en la frente y ahora le abrazaba preguntándole el como seguía con una voz cariñosa ¿Como no molestarse si estaba sobrepasándose con su hermano?

Si, Yao era todo un _hermano celoso_.

Claro, Arthur hacia tales cosas con todas las ganas del mundo, pero al solo saber que su _cuñado_ ardía de la rabia lo hacía con más gusto aún.

En sí, desde siempre, Arthur y Yao no se llevaban bien. Y este último solo maldecía, cada vez que podía, el que su hermanito, todo un angelito, se haya enamorado de semejante rebelde, tal como él lo veía.

El castaño salió de la habitación, sintiéndose pisoteado por el rubio, y caminó hacia la máquina de café por uno, necesitaba algo con que relajarse. De camino hasta allá solo veía a enfermeras de un lado a otro, visitantes esperando noticias de sus parientes y... a Ivan.

Momento...

¿Ivan? ¿El mismo que veía junto a él un par de materias en la universidad? E, incluso, había formado una curiosa amistad, a pesar de que había ocasiones que le daba miedo...

-¿Que estará haciendo él por aquí...?- curioso, más que nada, se olvidó del café y tomó rumbo hacia el ruso, con intensión de saludarlo.

Pero... Se detuvo en seco al notar el cómo su rostro estaba lleno de angustia. Algo realmente grave estaba pasando para que este estuviera así, eso seguro.

Se dio la vuelta, al concluir que no era buen momento como para saludarlo, y volvió a la habitación asignada a su hermano con la idea de que ya los había dejado mucho tiempo solos a esos dos ¡No se sabía que podía hacer un rebelde como Arthur con él! Se le erizaba la piel de solo pensarlo.

En realidad, el rubio se las había arreglado para colar un poco de comida hasta allá, la cual preparo Feliciano para el chico, y en ese momento le daba de comer a su amado japonés. Oh sí, todo un rebelde...

**.**

Llegó la noche, sin ningún otro acontecimiento resaltante, y el chino se encontraba viendo la televisión en aquel cuarto de hospital en donde estaba su hermano, donde le había tocado pasar esa noche, lo cual este no lo pensó dos veces en quedarse con él. Pasaba canales, buscando algo interesante que ver puesto que estaba demasiado aburrido. El peli negro se había apenas dormido hace un rato, como hace media hora, haciendo que se quedara sin quien conversar.

-La programación va de mal en peor- soltó un suspiro, resignado, y apagó el aparato dejando todo en silencio y un poco oscuro, pero la luz que provenía del pasillo de afuera traspasaba el vidrio de la puerta logrando que hubiese algo de claridad.

Se levantó con pereza del sofá que esa noche le servía de cama. Genial, eran más de la media noche y no tenía nada de sueño. Echó un ojo a su hermanito dormido y sonrió de lado al verlo tan tranquilo, se sintió feliz al saber que ya estaba mucho mejor a que en la mañana del día anterior.

-Como cuando era niño- siguió observándolo, con ese cariño fraternal que tenía para todos sus hermanos.

Se puso sus pantuflas, esas de _hello kitty_ que le habían regalado en una navidad, y salió de la habitación en total silencio, tal vez y allá afuera encontrase algo interesante...

Al salir, se frotó los brazos al sentir el frío que ahí hacia, era incluso peor que aquel que había dentro de la habitación. Miró a ambos lados, notando lo desierto que estaba todo, y pensó en volver a entrar...

-Ivan...- suspiró, recordando de golpe el cómo esa tarde le había visto, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, sentía un especie de cariño hacia el alto ruso, uno que buscaba ocultarse en el fondo de su ser.

Y, como si lo hubiese convocado, lo encontró sentado en las afueras de una de las tantas habitaciones al fondo del pasillo.

Ahí vaciló ¿Ir hasta allá o no? aún le parecía un poco desubicado el llegarle como si nada ¿Qué iba a decirle? Bien, no estaba muy seguro si hablarle o no. Pero, sin duda, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Al final, las ganas fueron más fuertes que la vergüenza y terminó acercándose en total silencio.

-¿Qué tal todo?-

El de cabellos claros, ese quien estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, volvió en si, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, y vio ahí a quien jamás pensó en encontrar.

-Yao...- susurró su nombre, extrañado y a la vez un poco aliviado.

El susodicho sonrió levemente, apenado, pensando justamente en su saludo anterior. Le hubiese gustado decirle algo como "¡Hola! ¿Como estas?" Algo más ligero, pero no logró pronunciar nada de eso, se había puesto nervioso ¿Para qué mentir? Aunque, eso sí, no era momento de preocuparse por tal cosa insignificante.

-¿Estás bien?- mordió su labio inferior, al sentir que era inapropiado. Ivan solo negó con la cabeza, con sinceridad, haciendo que se preocupara más en el asunto.

En realidad, el ruso no podía mentirle... Todo menos a ese quien, curiosamente, se ganó un lugarcito en su _frío_ corazón.

El silencio los envolvió, uno para nada incómodo. Yao, a pesar de que por dentro se moría por saber que estaba sucediendo, se mantuvo callado con la esperanza de que le contasen, le tuvieran confianza. El no era chismoso, para nada, pero el ruso le importaba, en cierta forma, y quería ayudarle, o por lo menos servirle de apoyo.

Ivan, quien tenía la cabeza gacha en ese entonces, levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con la del otro le sonrió un poco, invitándole a sentarse a su lado, cosa que fue aceptada.

Una vez hecho, el oji amatista inició a contarle sobre la situación de su hermana mayor, Yekaterina, quien al aparecer sufría una grave enfermedad. El más bajo escuchaba en silencio todo lo que le contaban sintiéndose mal al notarlo tan decaído ¿Y cómo no? si estaba sufriendo por el estado de su hermana, era lo más lógico que se mostrase de tal manera.

Estuvieron un no muy largo rato charlando, ambos de la situación de sus hermanos. Aunque la de Yekaterina era muchísimo mas delicada, pues Kiku solo sufrió un ligero accidente. Además, esa conversación les había servido para desahogarse y pasar un rato cómodo.

-Ivan...- Yao le llamó, luego de un corto silencio, al encontrarse un tanto mal por el no poder hacer algo para, por lo menos, animarle. El susodicho le miró, con esos ojos apagados que tenía desde incluso esa misma tarde en que lo encontró por primera vez- Sé que si te digo que no te preocupes sería demasiado desconsiderado de mi parte- soltó una risita, un tanto nervioso- Solo... Ten fe, tu hermana estará bien-

-Yao...- un poco asombrado por sus palabras de aliento susurró.

-Me imagino que ella ha de ser muy fuerte y perseverante, tal como tú- se sinceró, sin medir sus palabras.

El ruso se sentía un poco mas liberado, ese peso que tenía acerca de la situación que vivía se estaba esfumando, y todo gracias al joven asiático...

-Gracias, _yao yao_- le sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa, esa que lograba que el corazón del chino diera un vuelco, de esos agradables y placenteros

Es que, es lindo que justamente esa persona que se considera especial te dedique tales palabras de aliento. E Ivan, con toda sinceridad, estaba más que feliz de haberse enamorado de Yao...

El castaño se sonrojó, tan solo un poquito, cosa que no se hacía notar, ante el cambió de expresión de su acompañante. Vaya, pues había logrado su cometido, por lo menos ya vio que se sentía un poquito mejor y eso, aunque no lo admitiera, le hacía feliz.

El sonido del reloj de pulsera de Ivan, ese quien marcaba una nueva hora, interrumpió con todo. El dueño de este miró la hora y se percato que ya eran las dos de la mañana.

-¿Qué?- asombrado, Yao exclamó ¡Y que si no! El tiempo le había pasado volando.

El ruso solo soltó una risita ante la sorpresa del otro, para nada afectado por la hora que ya era. Junto a él, el tiempo siempre se le pasaba muy rápido, y era normal.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- se excusó, avergonzado por el haber levantado la voz justo en un pasillo de hospital, y levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-No tienes porque disculparte- le siguió. Al igual que el castaño, debía volver a la habitación de su hermana, no se sabía que podía suceder.

-Entonces ¿Nos veremos luego?- bajó la mirada. Cosa que se reprochó, odiaba comportarse así, sentía que cada palabra o paso que daba era indebido.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió con confianza- Incluso… ¿Vamos a cenar algún día de estos?- propuso, con naturalidad.

-Si- aceptó, una vez que asimiló todo.

-Bien, te llamare- no estaba asombrado ni nada, pues sabía que el otro iba a aceptar. El podía ser bastante optimista cuando se lo proponía, tan solo quería pensar lo mejor entre Yao y él mismo, nada más.

El peli largo solo asintió en silencio y, después de despedirse, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar. Pero no contó, vaya que no, que el ruso, en un rápido movimiento, le abrazase por la espalda, con cariño.

-Gracias…- si, ya le había agradecido, pero no podía dejarlo ir sin antes volver a hacerlo y, sobre todo, sentirlo en sus brazos. A ese, justamente, quien estaba tan tieso como una roca y sentía su rostro arder, aunque sin duda se sentía bastante a gusto ahí.

-Por nada…- susurró, cuando pudo, y se dejo abrazar. Total, estaban solos en aquel desolado y no muy iluminado pasillo.

Ivan lo dejó libre, al poco rato, y a Yao si quiera le dio tiempo de decir algo porque sellaron sus labios en un rápido, corto y dulce beso. Acto que le dejó en total shock, pero, otra vez, cuando quiso hablar se encontró con que el ruso había desaparecido.

Se quedó un par de segundos ahí, pensando en lo ocurrido, pero al final solo aceptó las cosas, con todo gusto, y regresó a la habitación pensando que pronto tendría una cita con Ivan…

-¿Una… Cita?- se dijo a sí mismo, como buscando el que eso significaba- ¡Una cita!- chilló, bajito, y apresuró el paso hacia su destino.

Al final, no había sido tan malo el haberse quedado esa noche en tal hospital. Y más aún, la pelea que tuvo con Arthur valió la pena, no lo admitía, pero le debía una…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo X'D les dije, flojito :'c

Tan solo espero, de verdad, que a Ae le haya gustado~ pues lo hice para ella y nada me haría mas feliz XD

Pero, si alguien mas leyó esto, espero también que, por lo menos, lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Ah! me disculpo si hay algún error D: siempre se me pasan u3u

Sin mas, si les gusto haganmelo saber :D sino, pues que mas :'c

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
